Season 6 (Grey's Anatomy)
The sixth season of Grey's Anatomy premiered September 24, 2009 and ended May 20, 2010. It was broadcast on Thursday nights at 9 PM on ABC. The season consists of 24 episodes, both starting and ending with two-part episodes. Summary Expect more competition, more doctors, and much more drama as Seattle Grace merges with a competing hospital. Meredith, Derek, Izzie, and the rest of the doctors face a brand new challenge with the arrival of doctors from Mercy West. Battle lines are drawn and rivalries reach new heights in an unforgettable year at Seattle Grace. Plots The season chronicles the… *Derek's ascension to Chief of Surgery *Death of George O'Malley, his funeral, and how his fellow surgeons deal with him being dead. *Callie and Arizona begin to have struggles in their relationship. *Izzie abandons Alex. *Mark discovers he has a daughter who is pregnant, and helps her when she's in labor. *Mark and Lexie break up. *Lexie and Alex have a one-night stand and eventually start dating. *Bailey preps the team with mandatory sensitivity training prior to admitting a 700-pound patient with compounded medical issues. *Teddy and Mark have a brief relationship. *Cristina and Owen's relationship is tangled by Teddy. *Gary Clark goes on a murderous rampage at the hospital. Cast Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl as Dr. Izzie Stevens (credited until Suicide is Painless) *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan *Chyler Leigh as Dr. Lexie Grey *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Kim Raver as Dr. Teddy Altman (as of Sympathy for the Parents; previously recurring) *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Special Guest Star *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery Recurring Guest Stars *Martha Plimpton as Pam Michaelson *Debra Monk as Louise O'Malley *Shannon Lucio as Amanda *Mitch Pileggi as Larry Jennings *Zoe Boyle as Clara Ferguson *Zack Shada as Andy Michaelson *Amy Madigan as Dr. Katharine Wyatt *Sarah Utterback as Nurse Olivia Harper *Kerri Higuchi as Dr. Elizabeth Chen (co-star in Blink) *Jeff Perry as Thatcher Grey *Robert Baker as Dr. Charles Percy *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Brandon Scott as Dr. Ryan Spalding *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Nora Zehetner as Dr. Reed Adamson *Héctor Elizondo as Carlos Torres *Steven W. Bailey as Joe *Loretta Devine as Adele Webber *Frankie Faison as William Bailey *Leven Rambin as Sloan Riley *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren *Michael O'Neill as Gary Clark *Tom Irwin as Marty Hancock *Ryan Devlin as Bill Portman *Mandy Moore as Mary Portman Prominent Guest Stars *Adrienne Barbeau as Jodie Crowley *James Frain as Tom Crowley *Ralph Waite as Irving Waller *Faran Tahir as Isaac *Joel Grey as Dr. Singer *Dan Bucatinsky as Jeffrey *Sarah Paulson as Young Ellis Grey *Chelcie Ross as Dr. Harper Avery *Demi Lovato as Hayley May Recurring Co-Stars *Mark Saul as Steve Mostow *Molly Kidder as Megan Mostow *Joseph Williamson as Pierce *Winston Story as Leo *Gloria Garayua as Graciella Guzman *Ray Ford as Paramedic Ray *T'Shaun Barrett as Jon *Candice Afia as Laura *Amrapali Ambegaokar as Dani Mandvi *Tymberlee Chanel as Claire *Shi Ne Nielson as Paramedic *Nicole Cummins as Paramedic Nicole *Phil Abrams as Dr. Jim Nelson *Payton Silver as Dr. Knox *John O'Brien as Lab Tech *Moe Irvin as Nurse Tyler Christian *Arlene Santana as Nurse *Kate Anthony as Nurse Kate *Alixandree Antoine as Nurse *Brooke Blanchard as Paramedic Jill *Denice Sealy as Nurse Liz McKee Notes and Trivia *During early season six, Ellen Pompeo was pregnant and showing, so most shots of her are above the chest or her belly is covered with something. Episodes 6x01Funeral.jpg|'Good Mourning'|link=Good Mourning 6x02Promo.jpg|'Goodbye'|link=Goodbye 6x03-9.png|'I Always Feel Like Somebody's Watchin' Me'|link=I Always Feel Like Somebody's Watchin' Me 6x04-5.png|'Tainted Obligation'|link=Tainted Obligation 6x05-IzzieLockeroomFight.jpg|'Invasion'|link=Invasion ISawWhatISaw.jpg|'I Saw What I Saw'|link=I Saw What I Saw GivePeaceAChanceSurgery.png|'Give Peace a Chance'|link=Give Peace a Chance 6x08-14.png|'Invest in Love'|link=Invest in Love S6-KimRaver.jpg|'New History'|link=New History Holidaze.jpg|'Holidaze'|link=Holidaze 611promo.jpg|'Blink'|link=Blink 6x12-5.png|'I Like You So Much Better When You're Naked'|link=I Like You So Much Better When You're Naked Loveandtrust.jpg|'State of Love and Trust'|link=State of Love and Trust Massacre.jpg|'Valentine's Day Massacre'|link=Valentine's Day Massacre Timewarp.jpg|'The Time Warp'|link=The Time Warp PerfectLittleAccident.jpg|'Perfect Little Accident'|link=Perfect Little Accident Push.jpg|'Push'|link=Push Suicide.jpg|'Suicide is Painless'|link=Suicide is Painless SympathyForTheParents.jpg|'Sympathy for the Parents'|link=Sympathy for the Parents Hooklinesinner.jpg|'Hook, Line and Sinner'|link=Hook, Line and Sinner Insensitive.jpg|'How Insensitive'|link=How Insensitive ShinyHappyPeople.png|'Shiny Happy People'|link=Shiny Happy People Sanctuary.jpg|'Sanctuary'|link=Sanctuary Death.jpg|'Death and All His Friends'|link=Death and All His Friends Reception DVD Release The "Grey's Anatomy: Complete Sixth Season – More is Better" boxset was released in region 1 on September 14, 2010. On December 5, 2011 and November 3, 2010, the DVD was released in regions 2 and 4 respectively. Set Details The boxset contains the 24 episodes of the season, with one extended. The DVD box contains 6 discs. Other set details are: *English (Dolby Digital 5.1 Surround) *Audio Commentaries Special Features Additional to the episodes, the season 6 DVD set also contains a couple of special features: *Dissecting Grey's Anatomy – Unaired Scenes *In Stitches: Season 6 Outtakes *Chandra Wilson: Anatomy of a Talent *Seattle Grace: On Call – 6 Webisodes Gallery GASeason6Poster.jpg|Season 6 Poster. Season6Poster.jpg|A second poster Category:Seasons Category:Grey's Anatomy